The Internet is a global data communications system that serves billions of users worldwide. The Internet provides users access to a vast array of online information resources and services, including those provided by the World Wide Web, intranet-based enterprises, and the like. Search engines generally provide the ability to search for online information on a specific computing device or on a network such as the Internet or a private network. Thanks to the ubiquity of personal computing devices, the Internet and the World Wide Web, users routinely submit queries to search engines to locate particular online information they are interested in. This information of interest may be either online information that the users have visited/viewed before, or new online information that the users have not yet visited/viewed. The search results displayed to the users may include a wide variety of different types of online information such as websites or particular web pages therein, documents, images, audio, video, and other types of files and information. Many different search engines exist today which vie for popularity.